Cuando tu hija se case ganarás un hijo
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Summary: Se aclaró la garganta y sostuvo fija la mirada en los ojos de su madre –porque él tenía que ser valiente, ¡Jesús, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho!-, antes de hablar: —La cosa es, mamá, que nos vamos a casar. / Kiba & Tsume & Ino.


**Título: Cuando tu hija se case, ganarás un hijo. Cuando tu hijo se case no será tan bueno.**

**Palabras: **800.

**Personajes Principales: **Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka.

**Tipo: **Viñeta.

**Género: **Familiar.

**Advertencias: **Medio UA. Lenguaje algo, algo soez.

**Para: **Actividad** en otro foro.**

* * *

**Momentos Con Mamá.**

**Cuando tu hija se case, ganarás un hijo. Cuando tu hijo se case no será tan bueno.**

Kiba sabía que las cosas no iban a ser normales. Nada era normal si hablaban de la familia Inuzuka, de su madre, más específicamente. Y bien, en realidad, él ya estaba mentalizado… pero eso no evitaba que el sudor le bajara como lluvia desde su cabeza, ni que su cuerpo temblara cual hoja seca en otoño mientras sostenía la mano de Ino frente a la mirada salvaje e inquisitiva de la mayor.

Se aclaró la garganta y sostuvo fija la mirada en los ojos de su madre –porque él tenía que ser valiente, ¡Jesús, ya era un hombre hecho y derecho!-, antes de hablar: —La cosa es, mamá, que nos vamos a casar —soltó y apretó un poco más la mano de la joven mujer a su lado. Tsume puso las manos en jarra y sus ojos se achicaron—. Ino es a quien elegí, vieja, ya sabes, es con ella con quien quiero tener mi camada.

—¿_Camada_? —oyó el susurro y el rechinar de dientes de la rubia—_¿de qué diablos hablas? Te mataré. Sólo espera que salgamos de esta…_

Mierda.

—¿Esta muñequita, estás seguro? ¡Pero sí se nota que es más endeble que un palito de paleta! No querrás que los cachorros sean unos debiluchos.

—¿Debiluchos? —brincó Ino, ofendida—¡Claro que no!

—Lo serán sí salen de tu panza —afirmó la otra totalmente convencida. Kiba la observó moverse alrededor de ellos, como perro policía y después lo apartó a él de un empujón, para ubicarse frente a la más joven. Ino le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza. —¿Qué hiciste con mi hijo? ¿acaso te metiste en su mente, pequeña harpía?

Oh, vaya sarcasmo, esa era la especialidad de los Yamanaka después de todo…

—¡Yo no me metí en la mente de nadie, y no me llame harpía, señora! —bien, Ino ya se estaba cabreando. Eso no era bueno. —¡Y todos mis hijos, no cachorros sino niños, serán afortunados por salir de mi barriga! ¡Y si son débiles y pulgosos será por el otro lado de la familia!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Qué mierda estás hablando, rubia teñida?! ¡roguemos que no se parezcan a los Yamanaka; mañosos, flojos, inútiles!

—¡¿Inútiles?!

—¡Sí, inútiles! —bufó su madre, alejándose un poco –durante la discusión habían quedado a escasos centímetros y los ojos de ambas habían centelleado con furia nata-, y cerró los ojos con molestia—En fin, no eres la adecuada. Si mis nietos llevaran la sangre de una debilucha como tú no lo soportaría, tendría que hacerme _seppuku. _

¡Que alguien le dijera desde cuando ella hablaba como un maldito samurái!

—Yo me haría _seppuku_ al tener semejante suegra.

—¡Qué dijiste, malcriada!

Ya era hora de intervenir, antes de que la cosa llegara a peores. Era un verdadero fastidio, y no era por citar a Shikamaru, pero las mujeres sí que eran problemáticas, joder.

Si llevaba dos años de novio con Ino -¡dos años!- entonces porqué Tsume seguía actuando como si no la conociera y porqué Ino le seguía la pelea… Dios, que eran cansonas.

¡Que se hicieran _seppuku_ las dos, maldición!

¿Por qué siempre tenían que terminar así las reuniones familiares?

—¡Ya basta! —se interpuso entre ellas, dándole la espalda a la Yamanaka y encarando a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo—Ino es mi mujer, está decidido, ¡ella es verdaderamente fuerte! —le defendió con orgullo—, no tan fuerte como yo, es verdad que no me llega ni a los tobillos, pero porque es una mujer, así que está bien. —sonrió animado, frotándose la nariz.

Ino y Tsume intercambiaron miradas y, para cuando Kiba se dio cuenta, dos auras malignos habían invadido su espacio. Los ojos de las mujeres brillaban con intensidad, y él sintió el cuerpo temblar cual hoja seca en otoño… otra vez.

—Eh… eh…, Ino… Mamá, ¿q-qué…?

—¿"Porque es una mujer…", qué quiere decir eso… amorcito?

No estaba bien que una chica se tronara los dedos de esa forma y acentuara de forma tan fea la última palabra. No, no estaba nada, nada bien.

—Verás, Ino... —retrocedió un poco, poniendo las manos al frente, tratando de parar el avance de ambas bestias—, yo no…. ya sabes, es gracioso… jaja…

—Me decepcionas, mocoso, no te crié de esa manera…

—M-me criaste bien… m-mamá…

—¡Maldito machista!

¡¿Y ahora ambas?! ¿no estaban odiándose intensamente hace un segundo? ¿en qué momento todo ese odio terminó desviándose hacía él? ¿cuál era el problema con las mujeres?

—Ya sabes qué hacer, Ino-chan…

—Sí, Oka-san.

¡¿Ino-chan?!

¡¿Oka-san?!

Mierda.

En ese momento lo comprendió. Siempre se decía que si tienes una hija y ella se casa, ganarás un hijo, pero si tu hijo se casa, te quedaras sin nada… pero en el caso de su madre… bueno, ella había ganado otra hija y posiblemente, entre ambas, se desharían fácilmente de su unico hijo.

Doble mierda.

* * *

**¿Y bien?**


End file.
